inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Theft and Battery/Gallery
Screenshots File:Sneakpeakep8.png|Baseball, Suitcase and Nickel playing soccer. File:Nicklerude.PNG|Baseball angry at Nickel. Yayep8finanly.png|Nickel talking. 10940427_891431180891657_1012551379500331162_n.png 10978628 894557307245711 996695883593828775 n.png MqdefaultNDTU2JK0.jpg|Episode 8 is confirmed Lightbulb Malfunction.png|Lightbulb malfunctioning. Microphone yelling at Cheesy.png|Microphone yelling at Cheesy. Microphone and her diary.png Cheesy laughter.png|Microphone hearing Cheesy's laughter in her head. MePhone4 Malfunction.png|MePhone4 malfunctioning. Looking down.png S02E08 Fan and Test Tube.png Boxcameo.PNG Meeple watch malfunction.png watch!!..PNG Episode 8 votes.png|The votes displayed on MePad This is pretty funny..PNG Found another one..PNG Screenshot 83.png|Cheesy Being Eliminated Untitled (Time 0_04_01;23).png Untitled (Time 0_08_32;22).png|''Gamey makes a brief cameo once again'' maxresdefault (2).jpg|''MePhone4: *voting screen appears* So, thanks to Toilet's terrible team-leading skills, the Grand Slams lose again. I can't say I'm surprised by the outcome, so they're up for elimination. *slides offscreen* Time to vote a Slam out of here.'' Untitled (Time 0_00_35;10).png Untitled (Time 0_00_58;23).png Untitled (Time 0_01_29;17).png Untitled (Time 0_01_44;24).png Untitled (Time 0_01_59;05).png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png uHHHHH.jpg|OMG Screenshot 83.png Meeple HQ outsides.jpeg Nickel mic gamey running away.PNG Image34.png Image33.png Image32.png another box cameo with the mic soap balloon computers my screen.png more steve cobs box wait what whatever just get on with the name already.png Voting for Episode 8.png|Time to vote a slam outta here! Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Soap and Marshmallow.PNG Steve Cobs and Broken MeBook.png Screenshot Image 1.png Suitcaseseesghosts.png Snapshot 2 (23-05-2015 8-25 PM).png dfccda6a-4271-4845-8589-906772ea2f34.png|Soap is not happy with Toilet. 1018cc67-c528-4831-9c80-5207d7f364d7.png 75924284-e46f-4fd9-8c98-73f7370d8338.png 8645beb4-9ee2-463d-aacc-a8823234a242.png 0cd6b59c-8099-406d-9f54-168df660fe71.png|Oh! I get it. d5dc264a-f671-48ed-9c6e-2b1ffbc9f44a.png|MISTAH PHONE IS IN TROUBLE! 623293a1-25f5-4cc6-8afa-76d58f86fe6c.png 4ad82e75-a380-43c2-bad9-b8f57586aa09.png|...Perfection..... a73b646e-8718-4518-8a3d-3fa52725da2e.png 5c04bd12-279f-4765-b652-9aba605e1145.png 68ba1fd5-6af7-4618-a603-cf8367ddf624.png 9218dc3f-21ff-47c5-9c8d-90cdcae1a44c.png b35168cf-0cd2-4af9-94f8-e8e299140309.png 39c8b057-8307-41ad-ad12-e63e59452309.png 1613d484-8e19-4414-934d-d355283f6b01.png The Hot Air Balloons.png S2e8 ahh! do you mean he's sick?.png S2e8 mephone appears to have malfunctioned.png S2e8 no, i-.png S2e8 i found out that humor isn't entirely made up of puns!.png S2e8 but comedy is a part of who you are! just try not to bother people as much!.png S2e8 i'm just a monster....png S2e8 but mic, you said it yourself.png S2e8 awww, cheesy, you don't need to do that.png S2e8 i should probably switch gears to something less offensive - maybe try commercials again?.png S2e8 y'know, after this morning, i realize that sometimes... my jokes hurt people's feelings 2.png S2e8 y'know, after this morning, i realize that sometimes... my jokes hurt people's feelings.png S2e8 hooray!.png II Theft and Battery Screenshot 2605 Votes Record High (Truly Unprecedented).png S2e8 suitcase (234) baseball (240) and knife (313).png S2e8 i can do it sir, i'll make you so proud! 2.png S2e8 i can do it sir, i'll make you so proud!.png S2e8 grand slams 5.png S2e8 aliminination.png S2e8 i'm quite concerned about your health, sir. i advise that you seek immediate care 2.png S2e8 i'm quite concerned about your health, sir. i advise that you seek immediate care.png S2e8 condishawn!.png S2e8 i think i might have the.png S2e8 that tissue guy sneezed on me!.png S2e8 sir, are you well? you don't seem to be yourself.png S2e8 what do you even do?.png S2e8 shut up, knife!.png S2e8 mephone, you look even worse than usual! 2.png S2e8 mephone, you look even worse than usual!.png S2e8 euhhh-uh-uh.png S2e8 ugh!.png S2e8 a tad bit, sir.png S2e8 my apologies, mr. balloon, mephone appears to be running a tad bit late today.png S2e8 isn't mephone supposed to be here?.png S2e8 uh... it's elimination time!.png S2e8 grand slams 4.png S2e8 mepad and grand slams.png S2e8 microphone writing her diary.png S2e8 cheesy depressed.png S2e8 you just waltz in here, saying these offensive things!.png S2e8 huh?.png S2e8 what do you even know about me? huh?.png S2e8 your personality! get it?.png S2e8 what?! what was it?.png S2e8 mic! i just experienced the most horrible thing! it was a monstrosity!.png S2e8 what if it wasn't even a bush? it could've been a shrub!.png S2e8 oh, y-yeah, sure, that. right.png S2e8 i was scared we almost lost you.png S2e8 i'm just glad that nonsense is over with.png S2e8 oh, but you were doing so much to begin with.png S2e8 y'know guys, after being eliminated for like... a day or so, i realize i should take this competition more seriously 2.png I hate you -Cobs.png S2e8 of course some of it was true.png S2e8 was all that stuff you said about the staged fights really true?.png S2e8 hey, uh, mr. cobs?.png S2e8 marshmallow, baseball, nickel and suitcase.png S2e8 well, i do need to step up my game.png S2e8 besides, no one would notice if you're gone. oh, and i mean that in a good way. totally good way 2.png S2e8 besides, no one would notice if you're gone. oh, and i mean that in a good way. totally good way.png S2e8 mephone needs that cure right away!.png S2e8 baseball? you want me to steal?.png S2e8 you said it yourself. you wanted to take this competition more seriously 2.png S2e8 you said it yourself. you wanted to take this competition more seriously.png S2e8 wait, what? you want me to steal? i can't do that! 3.png S2e8 wait, what? you want me to steal? i can't do that! 2.png S2e8 wait, what? you want me to steal? i can't do that!.png S2e8 sounded like a good idea.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.11.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.13.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.14.33 PM.png S2e8 maybe suitcase-.png S2e8 hey, someone should grab that cure! for mephone!.png S2e8 a tour?! aw, this is gonna take forever!.png S2e8 knife, microphone and soap.png S2e8 whoawhoawhoawhoa, wait. mephone never said it was all fake 2.png S2e8 whoawhoawhoawhoa, wait. mephone never said it was all fake.png S2e8 oh, that's nonsense. he's my business partner.png S2e8 guys, not to sound rude, but didn't mephone5s and 5c just try to kill mephone4? didn't this guy create them? 3.png S2e8 guys, not to sound rude, but didn't mephone5s and 5c just try to kill mephone4? didn't this guy create them? 2.png S2e8 guys, not to sound rude, but didn't mephone5s and 5c just try to kill mephone4? didn't this guy create them?.png S2e8 so, you guys need a mephone4 cure?.png S2e8 really, you have no idea.png S2e8 alien egg.png S2e8 who is this pinhead?.png S2e8 your generation might get to live in a place like this.png S2e8 oh, no, did we miss anything?.png S2e8 that's... so... old!.png S2e8 as in mephone4?.png S2e8 mistah phone is a mistah phone number 4!! i counted! 2.png S2e8 mistah phone is a mistah phone number 4!! i counted!.png S2e8 um, it's a-.png S2e8 well, can you tell me the version of your phone?.png S2e8 oh, you mean you're having a mephone problem.png S2e8 grand slams 9.png S2e8 no no no no.png S2e8 gamey.png S2e8 i did.png S2e8 what was that about a big head?.png S2e8 since soap is getting a big head.png S2e8 i hope we didn't push suitcase too far.png S2e8 mr. phone always loved the other wires i got him....png S2e8 i'm glad you like it, but... what, it's just a wire 2.png S2e8 i'm glad you like it, but... what, it's just a wire.png S2e8 aw, it's a wire!.png S2e8 ooh! ooh, lookie here!.png S2e8 balloon, soap, lightbulb, fan, knife test tube and paintbrush.png S2e8 i literally ripped it out of my parents' house.png S2e8 this is the very garage where i created my first computer.png S2e8 of course some of it was true.png S2e8 you do realize they only care about you when there's something you can give to them.png S2e8 for now.png S2e8 i mean, after all, you are only stealing it.png S2e8 great!.png S2e8 oh! i didn't see you there, heh. i'm just taking one of these batteries, if that's okay 2.png S2e8 oh! i didn't see you there, heh. i'm just taking one of these batteries, if that's okay.png S2e8 what are you doing?.png S2e8 suitcase cautiously.png S2e8 suitcase 2.png S2e8 suitcase.png S2e8 really appreciative, thank you!.png S2e8 that makes me....png S2e8 a big head?.png S2e8 hey!.png S2e8 you think this is creepy?.png S2e8 yeah, stop getting all creepy.png S2e8 he said, no!.png S2e8 but, what happens when the new becomes old?.png S2e8 i'm saying if you give me the egg to run some research, you'll be an innovator, too.png S2e8 what are you saying?.png S2e8 do you realize the doors it could open for the scientific commu- scratch that 2.png S2e8 do you realize the doors it could open for the scientific commu- scratch that.png S2e8 and perhaps you can.png S2e8 i only wish i could give to the world the way you have.png S2e8 full on bravo for you, my friend.png S2e8 soap, balloon, marshmallow, steve cobs and fan.png S2e8 that would be dumb.png S2e8 well, so does my regular watch.png S2e8 how dare you! it can tell time! 2.png S2e8 how dare you! it can tell time!.png S2e8 cobs mimicking.png S2e8 is that just a watch?.png S2e8 it's a meeple watch!.png S2e8 mr... mr. cobs?.png S2e8 the clock is ticking.png S2e8 betrayal is inevitable.png S2e8 no it wasn't. she said it wasn't her.png S2e8 it was clearly suitcase!.png S2e8 you said i had a big head.png S2e8 me?!.png S2e8 you!.png S2e8 clearly the culprit is....png S2e8 unless my ear deceives me, it seems something has been stolen. but who could be the culprit? 2.png S2e8 unless my ear deceives me, it seems something has been stolen. but who could be the culprit?.png S2e8 suitcase 3.png S2e8 test tube, steve cobs, fan and lightbulb.png S2e8 i need to save mistah phone! you always get to help him! 2.png S2e8 i need to save mistah phone! you always get to help him!.png S2e8 toilet, i believe you are in the wrong balloon.png S2e8 bright lights 6.png S2e8 cobs slams meeple watch.png S2e8 it's just the beginning.png S2e8 pfft.png S2e8 soap! we were going to win!.png S2e8 marshmallow and fan.png S2e8 come on, let's get outta here!.png S2e8 it was me, it was me, i'm sorry! 2.png S2e8 it was me, it was me, i'm sorry!.png S2e8 she is getting a little sweaty around the edges.png S2e8 it's a shame, too.png S2e8 mr. phone?.png S2e8 naah.png S2e8 for we wouldn't have been able to have done this challenge without him.png S2e8 i feel brand new again.png S2e8 um, um, actually, it's known as a condishawn.png S2e8 just what the doctor ordered. i'm cured of my condition 2.png S2e8 just what the doctor ordered. i'm cured of my condition.png S2e8 oh, um, sure?.png S2e8 don't forget the wire! iI brought it just for him!.png S2e8 test tube hammer and drill.png S2e8 on it!.png S2e8 now, let's just get the thingamabob on the boohickey, and we'll get this phone a-workin'.png S2e8 apology accepted.png S2e8 i'm sorry i tried to kill you all!.png S2e8 toilet, paintbrush and mepad.png S2e8 i consider us equals.png S2e8 i'm sorry you feel that way.png S2e8 because i want to be the good assistant!.png S2e8 toilet, you are leading us to imminent death. i must ask why.png Image357.png Image349.png Image350.png Image401.png Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Galleries